


Choices We Make in the End

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captivity, Implied Past Felix/Luka, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: Pirate Captain Luka Couffaine finds himself captured and gravely wounded in an enemy dungeon. There's only one person that can go get him; Felix Agreste, a ghost from his past long believed dead.  Felix's goal is to return Luka alive and well to those that love him; Prince Adrien and Marinette.But are all of them prepared for the cost and aftermath when Felix has to make a difficult choice of letting Luka be mortal or turn him into a vampire like himself?





	Choices We Make in the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraAriez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkiraAriez).

> For AkiraAriez based off of her [tiktok](http://vm.tiktok.com/yQ6S2M/)
> 
> I'm working on writing this AU per her request but I needed to knock this out since well. It was a thing. I doubt that Luka will get turned in the actual story but... we'll see.
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

Do not ask Felix how in the nine circles they got him on a ship but here he is. Yes. Here he is, storming a dungeon with a crew. Thankfully he’d convinced Adrien and Marinette to not come along with him. He had relented and brought Kagami but that was the limit of his willingness to team up. Everyone else was part of his coven or his own men. 

“You take up into the towers and above ground, I’ll take the dungeon and below.” Felix is ordering in a clipped, no-nonsense tone. Kagami doesn’t question. She doesn’t even bat an eye. “Understood. If I find him I’ll signal you.” 

Because Kagami is capable of leading his men and Felix is more suited to the dark. That and there’s a sinking feeling gnawing in the pit of his stomach. Ever since he’d had Marinette and Adrien arrive at his door telling him that Luka had been taken. Not just gotten himself in a bit of a tiff, not just them playing some stupid prank but actually taken….

He’d felt _strange_ about it all.

Now, Now Felix is hurrying down stone stairs as quickly as he possibly could. His hand is resting at his side on the hilt of his rapier. There’s nothing down here but scurrying rats and prisoners from what Felix can tell - all the guards seemed to have gone upstairs when they’re breached the door and for the most part, they left him be - after all who would want to fight a vampire? No one. It would be a foolish endeavor. 

His nose crinkled as the scent of blood - fresh blood not old -- flooded his senses. He brought a hand up to his face fighting the urge to bare his fangs. Yes, he’s already fed but the scent always was alluring to him. There’s a low snarl as he fights it back before calling out. “Luka! Luka, if you’re down here say something, do something!” 

There’s a dragging, rattling of chains - heavy chains. They drag a few more seconds and a bottle goes flying from a cell door - shattering against the wall. Followed by a heavy thump from inside that cell. 

Felix is rushing for the door and his heart surges up into his throat, lodging itself there. He can’t even get a word out because the air feels as if it’s been sucked from his lungs. Gloved hands take hold of the metal bars - he doesn’t know what they are but they’re weak and with a few jerky, sharp pulls he’s pulled the door free and let it clang to the ground. 

Luka has collapsed on a shoddy cot his body seizing and jerking from - Well Felix isn’t entirely certain what wounds he has. There were a few cuts along his cheek, blood seeping from under a section of his bangs draped over his left eye. His skin paling, chilled... His eyes seem to be open and he’s aware but there are no words that Felix can make out even with his enhanced hearing. When Luka sees him there’s a twitch of his lips; a ghost of a smirk then he coughs and it seems to rock Luka’s entire form; bloody spittle tinting his lips and chin.

A sure sign of internal injuries. Now that he’s closer yes, there’s blood under the hand on his abdomen and Luka’s breathing is starting to rattle. The scent in the air around the pirate isn’t just blood - it’s death. Felix knew that smell far better than he would have liked to. And there isn’t anything that anyone can do - well nothing that anyone but Felix could do.

“There’s my favorite pirate. You’ve gotten yourself in a real mess this time.”

Felix is moving and with a gentleness that Felix reserved for those he truly cared for, he eased Luka up from his positing and gathered him carefully against himself. He doesn’t care about his clothes becoming bloodied. He doesn’t care about anything more than bringing Luka as close as he can. If he’s going to do this... 

Can he even do this?  
Should he?  
Would Luka resent him for it?  
What about Adrien and Marinette?

He shrugs his overcoat off and drapes it over Luka before his fingers start carding through his hair. Felix doesn’t want to make this choice for him. He doesn’t but he’s not even certain that Luka is aware enough to understand what Felix would ask and that there even is a choice. Felix hadn’t understood when Nathalie had asked him - not that he regretted it…

“Luka,” He’s shifting him just slightly so he can uncover his eyes and see if Luka will focus on him. Pushing his bangs aside he smiles, ignoring the taste of bile at the sight of Luka’s eye. It looked strange - likely blinded. Poor Luka. “Do you want to live?”

There’s a shaky nod as that bright blue eye fixed on Felix’s silver. 

“As a vampire?” 

There was a pause and another shift of his head, his hand coming up to curl into Felix’s shirt.

Felix is sucking in a deep breath. Fine. He’ll do this. He likely would have done it anyway no matter what Luka said. He couldn’t let Luka be taken away from Marinette and Adrien. Plus, Felix is selfish. He knows this about himself - He couldn’t lose Luka completely. Luka might not be his, he might not love him anymore but Felix… Felix would always love Luka so -

“Close your eyes for me. I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

Luka blinked at him, his head lulling to rest against Felix’s shoulder. He understands. Well, he understands him but everything is hazed and muffled but he knows these arms, this touch of fingers in his hair, this voice... 

_Felix._

He’s safe. Felix is here. Everything would be fine. Felix had told him when they were younger that he would never let anything bad happen to him. Death. Death would be the ultimate bad and Felix wouldn’t let that happen. 

Reassured by this, Luka’s eyes are drifting closed. He trusts Felix with his everything. Felix would let nothing happen to him that he couldn’t survive. 

Felix is gently nuzzling into Luka’s hair for a bit before undoing a few buttons of Luka’s shirt. Then he’s guiding his head to tilt and expose Luka’s bare neck for him. His fangs are sliding into position and he’s pressing soft kisses against the pirate’s skin before he parts his lips and digs his fangs into the vein. He could let him die from his wounds then turn him but that is cruel. 

He doesn’t want to watch Luka suffer more than he must so he’s paying attention to Luka’s heartbeat as he drinks but he’s making swift work of it. His blood tastes strange and Felix doesn’t like it. It’s not like any of the other times Luka had given him a bit of a bite. Not that the Vampire wants to dwell on that for longer than he must. 

He doesn’t know when Luka’s hand took hold of his hair but he’s pushing it from his mind along with the vision it brings. Visions of them lounging in an over-large bed of Luka giving him a smirk and bedroom eyes, beckoning him over with a motion of a finger. Of Luka gripping at his back with one hand digging nails in sharply, yanking at his hair with the other as they moved together; while Luka pants and Felix’s teeth leave bite marks on the pale skin of his collarbone. 

Luka’s heart gives a stuttering beat then stops and Felix is coming away from his neck; licking at the wound to close it. It won’t heal; it will scar over but Felix will help him hide it like he does his own. 

_Breathe, Felix. Breathe. You can do this. Luka needs you to do this._

He’s bringing his left arm up, undoing the cuff before shoving the fabric back; pushing it up past his elbow he’s bringing his arm up to his bloody mouth and biting down. Silver eyes fall closed as he bites and rips into his own flesh until he has a properly sized wound that is pooling blood into his own mouth. Rather than place it to Luka’s mouth he’s tightening his hold on Luka. 

Gently, he’s parting Luka’s lips with a grip on his chin. Leaning in, his lips are coming to rest on Luka’s own; using his mouth to make certain that Luka gets it all without making a mess of it. Felix repeats this a couple more times before he feels Luka’s lips move against his. 

“There you are. You need a bit more do you think you can do it on your own?” Felix asks softly as he wipes at his own mouth and Luka’s hopefully so he won’t look so frightful when Luka’s eyes open. Thankfully his fangs have retreated and he doesn’t look like he’d ripped his forearm open - gaping wound aside. 

Luka’s eyes open - one is still blue and the other is still off; Felix’s blood hasn’t taken effect and there’s no telling what all it would and could fix. “Fe-lix.” He’s smiling before licking at his lips. “Thirsty...” His gaze drifts and fixes on Felix’s left arm before bites at his lower lip.

“It’s okay, you can have more. You're doing so well.” He’s shifting Luka to settle in his lap and against his chest. Bringing his left arm up he’s resting his chin on top of Luka’s head. “Eat. I’ll be fine. We can both sleep on the ship on the way back home.”

Eagerly, Luka is taking hold of the blond’s arm and bringing it up to his mouth. His lips are pressing on the other sides of that wound and he’s drinking from it until the flow stops. Once it does he falls back against Felix’s chest panting. His breathing is off, hitching and catching; his body shaking. “Felix….” 

“You need to adjust. There will be a lot of changes.” His lips rested against Luka’s temple and he smiled. He’s closing his eyes gathering up just a bit of his power to lull Luka into a thrall. “Luka, I want you to rest now. You’re going to sleep for me until I wake you up again. Do you understand me?” 

There’s a small nod then a yawn, “I’m going to sleep with you.” 

“Close enough. Sleep now.” He didn’t have to but he gave it another push and he’s got a sleeping Luka curled against him. Felix takes a moment to bundle Luka into his large overcoat before moving to stand with the pirate in his arms; cradled in a princess carry. 

Slowly, he’s trudging up the steps with Luka. The taste of Luka’s blood is hateful and bitter on his tongue still. The weight of him in his arms is comforting; as is the soft sound of his breathing. Luka may come to regret this. He, Adrien, and Marinette may come to resent and hate him but Felix? 

Felix will never regret this. 

Luka is alive and that’s all Felix needs.


End file.
